In the rain we fought and in the rain we kissed
by rendon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto battle in the forest of konoha and the avenger clearly has the upper hand. The kind look in Naruto's eyes make Sasukes blood boil and a burning sensation in his stomach. He thinks it is hatred and disgust but what if what he is feeling is something else?


Here is a fresh sasuke x naruto one shot. The theme is redemption I hope you enjoy. Inspired by Light's song: Cactus in the valley

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A slender blade collided with a bare fist causing the surrounding tree's to be blown straight to hell. The once quiet forest of konoha became the battle grounds of two equally skilled but differently motivated shinobi. Inside one young mans heart was purity and the passion to save his most precious person, and in the other was a heart consumed with darkness belonging to a victim of circumstance who roared for retribution. "Sasuke! Thats enough!" screamed the boy of blue eye's. The avenger leaned back dodging a kick. Sasuke turned on his feet like a dancer slicing across his enemy's stomach.

Looking in scorn as the wound healed itself due to the power of the kyuubi the Uchiha and the boy slammed the back of their hands together. Both pumped chakra into it making the ground shake. That healing power was always so damn annoying. The boy in orange spun bringing up his kunai knife but was easily avoided and in return cut on his cheek. "It's never enough! Not until you and everyone you love is fucking dead at my feet!". Sasuke caught Naruto's fist channeling electricity that danced on the teen's skin causing a scream.

Sasuke looked at his enemy, his former friend in disgust. He was so weak and pathetic, making such a revolting expression of pain being torn asunder by the other's jutsu. "Begone!" Sasuke used all the taijutsu skills he had to slam his foot into his foe abdomen over and over again, in a perfect motion wasting no movement or energy. The Uchiha ended his assault with a punch to the brat's shoulder making him tumble off into the ground.. Naruto struggled to get up as his shoulder was busted, his headband fell off freeing his wild spiky hair. Sasuke watched as his foe coughed up blood groaning as he popped his shoulder back in place.

Naruto "I told you time and time again I'm not giving up on you...even...if...it kills me...". Sasuke made a fist that clenched something burned inside him every time that damn annoyance spat words like that it made the avenger mentally throw up. "I told you nothing can change me! Nothing!". Rain started pouring heavy onto both opponent's dripping down their skin wetting their hair. Naruto formed a sphere of chakra in his hand while Sasuke made chidori in his blade. This was it he was going to kill the boy in front of him, erase every trace of his existence, blow out the candle of light in the darkness and purify his clan. They charged at each other eyes locked staring into each other's soul. They collided palm to palm rocks broke apart at their feet, both screamed and chakra danced around them in a blue and golden flame.

After light flashed over the area Sasuke got up his jacket torn showing the fresh bruise from the rasengan. Naruto was always showing mercy, never going for vital spots, never truly drawing blood...always...gentle. Naruto stood his jacket ripped off every fresh cut and scar was showing that he ever received from the Uchiha. Sasuke saw the smile one his former friend's face...every time he smiled at him, it made him burn. "..." Sasuke said nothing. Why was this person before him his anti-thesis? Why could Sasuke not shed himself of light and become one with the dark? Why did he never kill the annoyance whenever he could?. The questions swirled around in his mind and the burn increased he looked inside Naruto's eyes those blue serene eyes. And thats when he realized it. Naruto understood him,,,knew his pain,,,knew the horror of the crimes he committed and still adored him. Still fought for him, and loved him. Sasuke felt tears go down his face...what had he done to the boy in front of him? How long had he made him suffer?. He walked up to the boy holding him and without warning pressed his lips against the blonde's. The rain stopped pouring and light shined down onto them, the darkness was dissipated . Love bloomed.


End file.
